There's only one Princess
by supuriganadush
Summary: Shego has taken over the world, though her Princess has disappeared. First she searches for a replacement, but learns there's only one Princess for her, and goes on the search. Kigo
1. Chapter 1

There's only one Princess

a/n: new story! :D allright allright, so the last story to me felt fast, but hey I was in a rush ^^ this one hopefully won't be as rushed, but hey you never know ^^ as long as you guys keep reviewing and telling me how you like it, I keep writing to try and fix it ^^ now read, review and hopefully enjoy ^^

KPKPKPKPKP

"Hmm…that was really good Shego…" a red-head said who lay next to Shego in a very large grand bed. Shego sighed and lay ontop of the blanket the redhead was covered by.

"Get out, you're not my Princess…" Shego said standing up and the girl just leaned up in the bed blotching the blanket to herself.

"Wh-what?" the girl said and Shego whipped around blasting a hole in the wall behind the girl, causing her to back off, laying back, on the bed quivering.

"GET OUT…" she said glaring at her, and the girl just grabbed her things, running out of the place. A butler then walked into the sighing as he looked over to his mistress.

"Madame, you should honestly stop shoving out the girls like that, it ruins your reputation…" he sighed and walked over to the wall examining the hole. "And stop blasting holes in this wall…" he said sighing yet again.

"Shut up Jerith, you know why I do this…" she said walking away and into the bathroom. The butler sighed.

"So you may replace your Princess" Jerith said grabbing chunks of the wall that fell. Shego just burst the door open, in all her nude glory.

"DAMMIT IT'S NOT A REPLACEMENT!" she yelled then slammed the door again. Jerith just sighed walked out of the room.

"If only you could just find your lover…" he said walking out of the room.

KPKPKPKPKP

A year and three months earlier, Shego was with Drakken, searching a recently created crater, where a meteor had fallen. Drakken had found some sort of energy was coming from it, apparently it read off the charts.

"Shego! Don't you realize this is my key to world domination! Don't you know this is what will help me conquer the world!" he exclaimed as Shego sighed walking next to him.

"Yes I've heard a million times, energy levels off the charts and what-not…" she said bored as she walked behind him, the henchmen carrying all the equipment behind them. They had soon arrived at the location, and set the stuff down, readying to explore the meteor. "Allright lets go take a look at this stupid thing…" Shego said walking ahead.

"Shego! Be careful!" Drakken yelled and Shego turned back sighing.

"Just shut up! I'll take care of myself!" she yelled back and approached the meteor, which was glowing an intense green light that was all too familiar to Shego. "This can't be…" Shego said approaching the glowing rock. She looked down at it, but kept her distance. "This isn't the same rock, this has much more power to it, dangerous power…" Shego said and turned around.

"Shego what's going on?" Drakken said from the top of the crater.

"Drakken! We shouldn't touch this! This is a bad idea!" Shego said facing away from the meteor. Though she didn't realize the energy was pulsating off of the meteor, and pulsating towards her.

"Shego! Behind you!" Drakken yelled and Shego turned to face the meteor. Though, the green beauty wasn't fast enough, and soon, the entire energy form the pulsating rock, left the meteor itself, and plunged into Shego, all of it going in, causing the rock to dim.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! G-GET IT OUT!" Shego screamed feeling the energy tear through her body, nearly tearing her skin off, most of her catsuit ripping to shreds. Part of Shego's skin was tearing, but she wasn't bleeding.

"SHEGO!" Drakken yelled and Shego turned to face Drakken. Her face tearing and healing itself.

"G-GET OUT OF HERE!" she screamed and Drakken went to turn around. Though, Shego had leaned back, spreading her arms out, screaming into the air, releasing an energy blast so large it could be seen from space. Both Drakken and the henchmen were pulled into the blast, evaporating into nothing. A very large crater was form, even larger than the one made by the crater, in fact the one made by the meteor became apart of Shego's crater.

"Sh-shit…" the skinless body of Shego said as she lay in the bottom of the crater, but soon, her skin just grew right back, along with her hair. It seems her regenerating abilities have been improved, as well as her plasma. Though, at some cost.

"Drakken?" she said walking out of the crater, looking to the area Drakken and the henchmen were. She closed her eyes and looked away, since all that was left were burn marks on the ground. "Damn…there goes that idiot…" she said with a slight tear going down her face. She then looked down t herself and went wide-eyed. "Shit! I need some clothes!" she exclaimed covering herself and running form the crater sight.

KPKPKPKPKP

"Um…m-ma'am?" a henchman said watching Shego walk in with only a bathrobe on herself.

"Shut-up, we're having a meeting…" Shego said walking into the main room, and sat in the chair Drakken would sit in when he had something to announce. Soon the rest of the henchmen had gathered in the main room, all of them lining up and wondering what wa going on, as well as where their leader was, or in this case former leader.

"Shut-up, and pay attention" Shego said standing up and looked to the men. "Now, there was an accident, and we lost two henchmen, as well as our former leader Drakken" she said and all the men began to look at each other, then back to her. "Now, first matter of business, I am the new leader, I am in charge, and I say we will take the world over the right way" she said pacing back and forth and the henchmen just stared at her in disbelief.

"If any of you wanna leave, go on ahead, and for those of you that stay, know this, we will not stop until we achieve that one goal, that we will actually achieve" she said facing the group and watched the crowd. The men just stood there staring at Shego, most of them shocked, and in disbelief. But none of them had the guts to move.

"Just as I though…now get ready, we have a world to take over…" She said grinning and the men immediately moved to get everything ready.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Shego had done what no other villain had done before. She had successfully, conquered the world. Though, it wasn't the fact of the world being conquered that bothered her, it was what happened in the months between her taking over Drakken's position, and when she had taken over the world. Her Princess had disappeared, and she couldn't find the one who took her.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

A year and a month earlier…

Beep Beep Bee Beep

"Hey what's the stitch?" Kim had said pulling her Kimmunicator out.

"Hey Kim, there was something that had attacked the national bank in Finland, some sort of a mix between animals" Wade said and Kim sighed.

"It must be DNAmy" she said standing up. Wade nodded.

"Ron's already on the jet waiting outside" he said and Kim nodded. "Kim be careful, there were actually casualties" he said and Kim nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to be careful, so not the drama" she said smiling and Wade nodded. Kim then got herself dressed and hopped outside, onto the jet that was waiting for her.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"So this is where the beast retreated to KP?" Ron said walking behind kim as they approached the area.

"Yeah…hey the Kimmunicator isn't working…some sort of jamming device must be here…" Kim said putting the device into her pocket.

"Great…first giant monsters, now the broken tracer…" Ron said sighing and walked behind Kim.

"Don't worry things will be allright" Kim said hopping up as she saw a vent. "This must be where she's hiding…" Kim said and reached down helping Ron up.

"Yeah…but why do I feel this is going to turn out bad?" he said sighing. The two then crawled into the vent, making their way into the hideout.

"Allright, let's go in" Kim said jumping down into the hideout with Ron right behind her.

"We gotta be ready KP" Ron said and as soon as that was said a large mix between a man, a bear and a pig had jumped down roaring at them.

"That's the beast!" Kim said getting ready. Ron had hid behind her, as always, while Kim pulled out her dental floss. "Ron! Get ready!" Kim said to him, which he just nodded.

"Got it!" he said running in front of her. "H-hey! Come and get me man-bear-pig!" Ron yelled and the beast just charged at him. Kim then pulled her floss ready, as Ron guided the thing towards them. "Now KP!" Ron yelled jumping out of the way, and let the beast just charge through, at her. Kim moved fast and quickly tied the beast with the floss, tying it's arms and legs, then it's mouth.

Now that that's taken care of" Kim said smiling then heard a gunshot behind her. She turned around to see Ron standing there, looking down at his chest seeing that he had a hole, with blood pouring out. Then another gunshot rang out, blasting a hole through his head. He fell forward onto the ground, now dead, with blood pouring out of him.

"ROOOOOON!" Kim yelled as she saw her friend die before her then heard to more shots rang out. She doubled over feeling her legs now in pain, bleeding with a bullet in each.

"Hmm…that was easier than I thought" the voice of DNAmy said from behind the dead Ron. Though, Amy was not the same. She was now skinnier than she ever was, and in fact she had slightly longer hair, and had a very curvaceous body.

"Y-You bitch! You killed him! You killed Ron!" Kim said with tears pouring down her face. Amy just smirked and walked over, quickly grabbing her arms, tying them behind her back.

"I did, but now you're my new experiment, but you're going to be my personal pet…" Amy said lifting her over her shoulder, carrying her out of the room where Ron lay dead. "Oh that's right" Amy said walking over and untied the beast that was tied up. "Get rid of the body" she told the beast, which immediately began to tear the body of the dead Stoppable, eating the remains.

"NOOOOOOO! YOU BITCH!" Kim yelled and Amy just laughed taking her out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

Present day

"Sigh…at least GJ told me the general area she was, but nothing was there…" Shego said walking out into the room she had a large map in. "Where else could we search?" Shego said looking down to the map.

"Ma'am, forgive my intrusion, but where haven't you gone?" Jerith said leaning over her shoulder. Shego looked at the map, staring hard at it.

"Alaska, parts of Asia, and South Africa" she said and looked carefully at the map. "Wait…this island…what is it?" Shego said pointing at a very unnoticeable island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

"I don't know ma'am, I've never really looked" he said and Shego sighed.

"Allright, get a team ready to head there, I'm going with them personally" Shego said standing up.

"I see that there could never be a replacement for that Princess of yours" Jerith said smirking and pulled out his phone. "Get them ready, we have a new location" he said into the phone.

KPKPKPKPKP

So here's the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this! xD please love it, hate it, and review it ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

a/n: wow you guys like this already! :3 that makes me soooo happy xD ok seriously here's the next chapter, now enjoy it, and review the story so far 0.-

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"Ma'am, we're approaching the island" a voice had said on the intercom as Shego waited in her cabin on the plane. Shego pushed a button and leaned towards it.

"Thank you, get ready" she told them and before leaning back in her chair.

"Ma'am, there's a call from GJ" one of her men said over the intercom. Shego pressed another button and a screen raised out of her desk, at first fuzzy from the white noise, then an image of Director Betty had appeared.

"Ma'am, this is just the annual report" Betty said and Shego smiled.

"Betty, could it wait till after what we have to do?" Shego said and Betty sighed.

"You know it's not that you run the world bad or anything, but the fact that you spend so much time into finding Kimberly" Betty said and Shego sighed.

"Look, I'll be sure to run it properly as soon as I find my Princess" Shego said and Betty sighed.

"Running an organization is one thing, but it's much tougher an entire planet" Betty said sighing and Shego just smiled.

"But you are the best choice, don't worry, just be sure to keep the peace, it won't be much longer till I have my Princess, One-eye" Shego said before cutting off the feed.

"Ma'am, ETA is 5 minutes" a voice said over the intercom and Shego leaned forward pressing the button again.

"Good, get us there in three minutes" she said into the microphone. "Soon Princess, I'll come and get you…" Shego said smiling.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

A little less than a year before…

"Haaa…Haa…i-is that all?" Kim said dangling from two chains by her arms that had been dangling from the ceiling.

"Huh…you certainly don't react to a lot of animal DNA…" DNAmy said sighing. Then she heard an alarm go off and smirked. "By the way, you have someone to keep you company now" Amy said before walking out of the room.

"Wh-What?" Kim said as her panting, sweating form dangled there, most of her clothes torn to shreds. Then Amy returned walking in with a rather beautiful creature beside her.

"This is Christy" Amy said smiling as she wrapped an arm around the woman's waist. Christy had short black hair with a white streak down the right side. She had a nice curvy body, large breasts, and a very shy manor. "Now move forward" she told her as she pulled her pistol out. Christy just obeyed and moved next to Kim, where Amy then chained her the same way Kim was chained. "Now, both of you are my pets, but I won't have you two until I get the results I want" Amy said smirking before she walked out of the room.

"A-Are you Kim Possible?" Christy said looking at Kim. Kim was still panting and nodded.

"Yeah…I was at least…did you happen to see where we are?" Kim asked and Christy shook her head.

"The only thing I saw was water all around us…" Christy said feeling some tears build up. "I finally get to meet my hero, and I always thought she would be able to save me…" she said as the tears would build up. Kim sighed and moved over to her, as close as she could, her arms being pulled back by the chains.

"Hey…don't worry I'll be sure to get us out of here, I also believe helps coming for us" Kim said smiling to reassure her, leaning against her to comfort her. Christy just looked to her and nodded.

"A-Allright" Christy said smiling with a nod.

KPKPKPKPKP

6 Months later…

"Wow…I can't believe you two lasted this long, and that none of the unique creatures changed you" she said looking at them both. Christy and Kim had not just been hanged there, but forced to stay in shape for the months Amy had kept them there, releasing the man-bear-pig on them. Which Kim saved Christy every time.

"W-We have…people to go see…" Kim said to her and Christy nodded.

"I-I…want to see my parents…and sister again…" Christy said panting with tears in her eyes. Amy just grinned and pulled out two more needles, both full with two different liquids.

"We won't change…" Kim said and Christy nodded. Then both felt the needles go into their arms, neither saying "ow" since they had been stabbed with over a hundred at this point.

"G-Get ready…" Kim said to Christy who nodded, both ready for the pain that was to come. Though both of them cringed feeling that this solution, unlike all the others, was having a different effect on the both of them.

"K-Kim! I-It hurts!" Christy screamed out as Kim screamed as well.

"I-I know! J-Just hold on! D-Don't give in!" she yelled as the pain only increased, and both could feel their bodies changing. Their skin was tingling, and both of their skin tones had changed color, Kim to a red color, while Christy's to a white, with black spots. Kim's hair had grown longer, and a red bushy tail with a white tip grew from behind Kim, while Christy had a skinny white tail with black hair on the end of it. Then Kim's ears had moved up, and slowly changed to those of a fox's ears, resting higher up on her head. Christy's had stayed put, but had become droopy like a cows, while ontop of her head, two black horns both pointing up.

"Haa…haaa…Wh-what happened?" Christy said looking to Amy. Amy just grinned as she looked to the girls who had now had certain parts of their bodies change, and grow certain other parts. Neither had looked to non-human, just the skin color, ears, and hair were different, and the two extra things were the tails and the horns on Christy.

"Wh-What am I?" Kim said looking down to herself.

"You're my sexy fox and she's my sexy cow…" Amy said grinning then looked to their chests. "And it seems you both have larger breasts" she said grinning before she licked her lips.

"I-I'm a cow?" Christy said crying and closed her eyes, Amy smiled and held a mirror up for her.

"You look cute, take a look" Amy said and Christy took a look. Kim looked over to her and actually smiled finding her cute, it wasn't like she looked more of a cow than human, she still had that cute face of hers, just in a different color, with horns, and a tail.

"I-If anything Kim looks cute…" Christy said looking to Kim who just smiled.

"Don't flatter me, plus we have a bigger situation to worry about…" Kim said and Amy just laughed.

"She's right, you two are going to lose something precious" Amy said with an evil smile. "But first we have to move, we're going to Europe…" Amy said smiling and put collar on both of them. "I just wanted to go on vacation, and I'm sure you two would rather lose your virginity in a better place than underground" Amy said with an evil smile, and she led them both out of there. Christy moved close to Kim as they followed Amy.

"Kim…what'll we do?" Christy asked and Kim looked to her.

"I have an idea, don't worry, I'll make sure we don't get hurt" Kim said smiling.

KPKPKPKP

Present day

"GO!" Shego yelled as they jumped from the plane, each pulling their chutes once they were close enough to the ground. Then they got their weapons ready and Shego took point. "There's no need to be secret or discreet" Shego said once she spotted the entrance to the hideout. She charged forward and blasted the front door in, while her men poured in with weapons drawn.

"What the hell is all that noise?" Amy's voice said as she just casually walked out into the room they all had burst into.

"Amy where's-Whoah, is that you Amy?" Shego said once she saw that she was skinnier and sexier than she was before.

"Oh, well if it isn't Shego, what can I do for you new world leader?" Amy said looking over to Shego as she quickly pulled herself together.

"Amy, where's Kim? I already know it was you who took her and killed the buffoon, now where is she?" Shego said lighting her hand on fire.

"Oh her? She escaped years ago, her and her little friend of hers" Amy said sighing as she poured herself a drink. Shego then grabbed her, by the collar and lifted Amy into the air.

"WHERE DID THEY GO?" Shego said firmly and Amy just looked down to her.

"Calm down, we were on our way to Paris, and once we got there, they escaped, running off somewhere" Amy said sighing. Shego just dropped her and walked out of the base.

"Move it men! We're going to Europe!" Shego yelled as the rest of the men followed.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

6 months earlier…

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Amy yelled as she looked around the room the two should have been waiting in. "WHERE ARE THEY!" she yelled flipping things over, only to find no trace of them. The two had figured out how to escape, especially since one was an agent with GJ. "GRAAAAAGH! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO FUCK THEM!" Amy yelled into the air.

KPKPKPKPKPkPKPkP

"Kim…what'll we do? We're free…but…we're not…the same anymore…" Christy said and Kim sighed.

"We need disguises, don't worry, we'll be allright" Kim said smiling and walked with Christy, holding her hand, and being sure to keep her close.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

a/n: so, this is the third chapter of this story which so far you guys are liking xD I'm glad you guys do like it, and continue to like it ^^ now as for this chapter…please enjoy, love or hate, and review it xD

KPKPKPKPKPKP

"Wow…I never thought this would actually happen…" Kim said looking at a newspaper from a dumpster. Christy was sitting next to her and looked down.

"What is i-OH MY GOSH!" Christy said covering her mouth as she looked at the paper. It had announced that Shego, was now the new world leader. She immediately blushed and looked away, then looked to Kim's face as she just stared at the picture, then looked to her.

"Christy?" Kim asked and Christy blushed even more.

"U-Um…well…I kinda always…um well…had a crush on Shego..." she said blushing and Kim went wide-eyed. This shy girl was a lesbian? Wow, newflash for Kim!

"W-Wait…you're…a lesbian?" Kim asked and Christy just nodded. "I-I mean…there's nothing wrong with that…but um…it's just we've been together for like six months…and well…wow…" kim said blushing and Christy just looked away blushing. Then she looked back to Kim, and noticed something about her. She was looking awfully hard at the picture of Shego. Then she noticed, that Kim was…touching the picture, seeing the certain way she was touching the picture.

"O-Oh my gosh! The rumors are true!" Christy said out loud and Kim looked back to her blushing.

"R-Rumors?" Kim said looking to Christy slightly confused.

"K-Kigo! You and Shego…well…care for each other" Christy said smiling. This made Kim blush brightly, her tail and ears sticking up.

"Th-That is so not true!" Kim said to a giggling Christy.

"That blush tells me otherwise" Christy said smiling. Kim just looked away pouting, then looked back down to the picture.

"That can't be…I mean…she's a villain…right?" Kim thought to herself.

KPKPKPKPKP

Present day…

"So we go look all over France, every hole, and under every rock" Shego said into the radio, which other agents relayed to the others. Shego was there herself, and was looking through the streets of Paris, seeing if anyone had seen her red-head, or her companion. "Kimmie…where are you?" Shego said looking into the sky. Then she looked over seeing a red-head, with a nice curvy body on her, definitely not her princess since her breasts were too large. "No Shego, there's only one Princess for you, and she's not her…" Shego said continuing to walk on. "No more sleeping around…" she thought to herself and heard her cell phone ring.

"Talk to me…where?...WHERE?" she said her eyes widening. She closed her phone and stuck it into her pocket, running for her bike. "Princess, what the hell are you doing in Amsterdam!" She said to herself and sped down the highway.

KPKPKPKP

3 months earlier…

"A-Amsterdam?" Christy said looking at the sign, then to Kim. The two had very large hoods, and robes that covered their entire body. Christy had no horns now, due to the fact that over the past three months, Kim would file them down for her whenever they took a break.

"Yes I know this isn't the best place for young women, especially with our breast enhancements…" Kim said and Christy nodded. "We'll find an abandoned building, and use that as a place to stay, and don't worry, I won't let you out of my sight, so we won't run into any thugs" Kim said smiling.

"All right…I just..want to get home…but I don't know if my parents would even recognize me…" Christy said and felt tears come to her eyes. Kim sighed and hugged her, trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry…we'll be allright…" Kim said smiling. So, the two snuck through town during the day, since night-time wasn't the best time for two young women to walk around alone. So they walked around the city, until they had finally found and old building that the two could hide in.

"So…this is our new home?" Christy said looking to Kim. Kim nodded.

"Only for a little while" Kim said smiling. "Which might be a couple months…" she said sighing and lead Christy inside, closing the door behind them. The two looked around, and sighed, pulling out some sleeping bags they had stolen on their three month journey, and some food they had stolen. "I hope I see someone I know come through…hell maybe even Shego…" Kim said to herself, and over the three month period, thinking of the possibility of the two being a couple.

KPKPKPKPKP

Present day…

"Kim! Are you here?" Christy yelled as she walked back into the building pulling her hood down.

"Yes, did you get find anyone or anything?" Kim asked and Christy shook her head.

"No…I haven't seen anyone, just the same potheads and pervs as usual…"Chrsity said. "And I heard Shego has been on the search for someone, but no one knows who…" Christy said holding up a newspaper.

"Seriously?" Kim said standing up and walked over, grabbing the newspaper and staring at it.

"Who's she looking for?"Christy asked and Kim shook her head.

"I don't know…" Kim said and folded it up. "But still…even though I've known for six months now, it's hard to believe…" she said and Christy smiled.

"You've said that for a while now, you know…I would think you have something for her…maybe a certain feeling…" Christy said giggling and Kim smiled.

"Hmm…I know you do…but I think I've also noticed something else about you…" Kim said smiling and Christy looked up to her, literally, foxy friend. "I think you more than just admire as a hero" Kim said grinning and Christy just blushed looking away.

"H-How'd you know?" she asked Kim giggled.

"Because, you just told me" Kim whispered, which caused Christy to blush even brighter.

"Y-You're so bad!" Christy said smacking her. Kim laughed, then smirked looking to her.

"I've actually…am a bit interested in you…" Kim said walking closer to her, grabbing her shoulders lightly. Christy's heart jumped as she looked up to her, blushing.

"W-Wait…b-but what about…Shego?" Cristy said looking up to her, watching her move closer. "D-Don't you like her?" she said blushing.

"I do…but I'm sure she wouldn't mind if all three of us were together…" Kim said smiling and leaned forward, gently kissing Christy, the girl she had spent the last six months with.

KPKPKPKPKP

"Tell me have any of you seen this girl?" Shego said holding out a piece of paper that had a picture of Kim on it. All of the people in Amsterdam said no so far, but Shego wasn't going to give up, not until she found her Princess.

"Dammit someone's gotta know!" she searched around town, and went into a bar, just so she could get a drink. "Get me something strong…" Shego told the bar tender. Though, as she was sitting there, she overheard a group of guys behind her, talking about these peculiar looking figures in the area.

"Have you seen them man? They're two girls that have sexy looking bodies!" one man said to his friend. He nodded and grinned whistling.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen their faces, but both of them are fuckable, which I want to do to both" he said grinning then one of the guys leaned forward.

"I actually saw where they stay, they walk into the old abandoned wearhouse on the other side of town" he said and the guys before just grinned.

"Maybe we should go pay them a visit" he said grinning and stood up. Shego decided this was her time to come in.

"Sorry boys, but these girls won't belong to you" Shego said walking into their path, standing in front of them.

"And who the fuck are you?" the leader said looking down at her. Then one of the guys went wide-eyed seeing who Shego was.

"D-Dude, we better go, w-we're in the presence of-" he started but the guy was stopped by the leader punching him.

"I don't give a fuck who you are, but all I know is you're in my way" he said and Shego grinned, lit her fist on fire, and shot it at the group, all of them falling back on the ground.

"I'm the fucking queen of the world, and you guys dare stand up to me?" she said grinning and made her flames flare up even more than before, causing the guys to go wide-eyed.

"L-Lets go!" the leader yelled and the three just ran. Shego grinned and ran out the door, hopped on her bike, and revved it up, heading for the abandoned warehouse.

"Hang on Princess, I remember where this place is from being here before" she said to herself and sped down the road.

"Here it is!" she said grinning and stopped in front of the building. She jumped off her bike, and ran into the building, running in to find her.

"KIMMIE!" she yelled happily, then stopped dead in her tracks, stopping as she looked at the sight before her, seeing the two kissing each other. Then Kim stopped immediately and looked over to her, gasping as she saw her.

"Shego! You came for us!" Kim said smiling, then stopped seeing the look on Shego's face, seeing it was a look of horror.

"K-Kimmie…who's that?" she said looking to Christy, who felt like she was staring daggers at her.

KPKPKPKPKP

a/n: well hello everyone I hope you guys loved it ^^ but please review and tell me how you like it xD tomorrow I will post the next chapter ^^ enjoy for now o.-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

a/n: hmmm…so as you can see I deleted APaLT, since it wasn't being read…at all…so I'm just going to focus on this, which is coming to a close, but don't quite know if this is the end…I'll decide half way through the paragraph, or maybe just write an epilogue ^^ anyways, enjoy, read and review it ^^

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"Kim…who is that?" Shego said pointing to poor Christy, who was scared out of her mind.

"Shego, thank goodness you came for us!" Kim said walking up to her about to hug her, when Shego put a hand up in front of her.

"I saw you kiss her…who is she?" Shego demanded and Kim looked at her confused, then looked back to Christy.

"Gee, I don't know, I mean I did spend an entire year looking for you, and I come to find you kissing…whoever she is" Shego said looking to her.

"Shego! I spent the past year with her, and we got caught up in a moment! Don't you think you would too if she was the only person you spoke to for an entire year?" Kim yelled and Shego just stopped. "Plus, I'm sure you didn't wait for me to come back till you went and kissed another girl!" Kim yelled and Shego just kept quiet, her face turning red.

"I-I was thinking maybe I could find someone else Princess! Obviously you did, but I didn't!" Shego yelled back to her. Christy was the poor girl who had to stand there and hear all this, and all the while thinking only one thing.

"_They are so lesbian for each other!" _she thought then walked in between them.

"U-Um…I thought you two didn't care for each other…" Christy said and soon both girls went quiet and blushed, looking away from the other.

"_Oh God! She knows!"_ was the only thought that went into both of their heads as they stood there looking away from each other, then back to each other.

"Well…guess the secret's out…right Kimmie?" Shego said, with Kim nodding.

"Y-Yeah guess it is…" she replied then looked to Christy who's face was red and hands up to her cheeks. "Christy?" she asked and Christy just squealed out.

"Oh my gosh! You two are in love! I can't wait to tell my friends on deviantart!" she said smiling and squealed out happily again.

"Well now, who says it's just us two?" Shego said smirking and this brought Christy to a halt.

"Wh-What?" she said blushing as she looked to Shego.

"I agree…after all, I think it would be nice to add some Christy beef into this sexy sandwich" Kim teased as the cow-girl blushed, and was getting butterflies in her stomach.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" she said blushing, thinking about what they actually meant. Could they really be suggesting….the three of them…together?

"It's exactly what it sounds like…" Shego said smiling. "Would you like to be my Princess, along with Kim?" Shego said smiling as she grabbed Kim's hand with one of her own, and stretched her other hand out for Christy.

"YES! OH MY GOD, YES!" Christy screamed out as she ran forward and hugged them both. This was for her, one of her wildest fantasies come true, but she stopped, and thought of something. "B-But first…I wish to see my family" Christy said looking up to Shego who nodded smiling.

"That can be arranged, we already have a jet on the way to pick us up" Shego said smiling and led the both of them out. Hold the hands of her foxy Princess, and her bovine fan.

KPKPKPKPKP

All three of them sat in the jet, sitting next to one another. Christy on Shego's left side, while Kim was on her right. The two had changed clothes, but Christy's were slightly tighter around her bust, since her breasts were the largest.

"So…what will your parents say?" Shego said looking to Christy.

"Yeah…especially with the fact that you've changed?" Kim said and this caused a concerned look on her face.

"I-I don't know…they've never seemed prejudiced before…but I…just don't know…" she said sighing and soon they had arrived.

"We're here" the pilot said and Christy stood up, with Kim then Shego standing after her. Christy then made her way off the plane, and walked off, standing in the middle of a neighborhood. She looked around, but for some reason, couldn't find her house.

"Wh-Where's my house?" she said looking around, and went to a neighbor's house, pulling her hood up and knocking on the front door.

"Can I help you?" they said looking down to the hooded girl.

"Um…do you happen to know what happened to the house next door?" she asked and the neighbor sighed.

"It's a tragedy really, the couple had lost their daughter, not knowing what had happened to her. She just, disappeared from school" the neighbor explained, Christy nodding since this part she knew. "Then…about 3 months ago, while they were asleep, an electrical fire burned the house down, with the couple inside, killing them in their sleep. Christy went wide-eyed under the hood and just nodded hearing this.

"Th-Thank…you…" she said before turning around, and walking back to the plane, as if in a trance. Shego and Kim had waited on the plane, and watched her enter, both seeing the look of shock and horror on her face.

"Christy? What happened?" Kim asked as she sat between them. Then she leaned forward and covered her face with her hands, bawling into them as she had learned her family had died.

"M-My p-parents…they're…they're…" She bawled leaning forward and the two girls behind her both wrapped an arm around her, pulling her up to comfort her.

"Shh…It's ok…we're here for you…" Shego said to her, both of them kissing her cheeks. Christy leaned back, and didn't know who to lean again, so both of them just leaned against her, wishing to keep their lover comforted.

KPKPKPKP

They had arrived back at the mansion Shego had lived in, and both girls helped Christy walk in, both saying kind words to cheer her up, trying to help her though her time of need. Shego soon heard her phone ring and sighed moving away from the two of them, opening it and putting it to her ear.

"Shego here…Ah Betty…I found them, tell her parents" Shego said then closed the phone. Kim looked to her confused as she had an arm wrapped around Christy.

"Betty? Director Betty?" Kim asked and Shego nodded.

"Yeah I know, it's kinda weird having the one woman who was always after my ass working for me" she said smiling and Kim nodded. "By the way, your parents are on their way to see you" Shego said smiling and sat next to Christy. Christy just looked up and over to Kim smiling.

"You get to see your parents…I'm happy for you…" Christy said smiling and Kim just looked at her. Kim soon felt her eyes water up, and leaned forward hugging Christy.

"Christy…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry for the loss of your parents…I don't deserve for them to come and see me…especially in the state you're in right now…" Kim said tears running down her face. Christy just teared up again, and wrapped he arms around Kim, holding her as she cried into her shoulder.

"Christy, remember…you have a new family now…we're both here for you…" Shego said wrapping her arms around her from behind, Christy looking back and smiling.

"Thank you…both of you…" Christy said smiling.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

The Possible family did come to see their daughter, and her knew found lovers. There was some skepticism at first, but they just came to accept it. Though, they were concerned since Shego was new world leader, but she soon just gave up and gave the world back to the people, with the only condition of…

"Me and my girls never have to pay a dime for anything else, ever again" Shego had said in front of the council of the gathered world leaders. They all just agreed, which smiled happily.

"Good, now if you excuse me, I have a wedding to attend to" Shego said to them all before leaving.

Not the three months later, the three were married, the Stoppable's were invited, since Kim was great friends with their deceased son, who Kim herself told them his fate. Amy was caught and tried for the crimes she commited, and put behind bars for the rest of her life.

The three young women? They were happily married, each of them finding nothing but overwhelming joy from being with the other.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

Epilogue

"Crystal! Get back here with mommies shoes!" the voice of Kim yelled as she ran through the house after a little white haired girl with green skin, who was giggling wildly carrying her shoes.

"How did she ever come from you?" Shego asked as she looked from her paper from the kitchen to Christy, who was holding a red haired girl with green skin in her arms, sitting on the couch.

"I don't know…maybe she gets that from you" she said smiling at Shego who just laughed.

"Yeah I guess so" Shego said smiling and stood up, waiting for the little girl to run by and grabbed her. "Now Crystal, what did we say about taking mommies shoes?" she said smirking at her young three year old daughter.

"That it's really funny?" she said and Shego just laughed.

"No it's not!" Kim said walking into the kitchen.

"You gotta admit, even though Amy took you guys and genetically morphed you two, she did make it so we could have two beautiful children" Shego said taking the shoes from Christy and handed them to Kim.

"Yes that's true…but still…I wish I could change back…but at least the children weren't changed" Christy said as she grabbed her own tail, then let it fall back down.

"Especially our new one here, hey little Shera" Kim said smiling as she looked down to the red haired girl in Christy's arms.

"Hmm…it's kinda funny…" Shego said smiling and stood next to kim and grabbed her elder daughter by the hand.

"What is?" both Christy and Kim said looking to Shego.

"At first I thought I had only one Princess, but I actually have four, four beautiful Princess's who are perfect in every way" Shego said smiling and looked down to her daughter, then to the rest of her girls, Kim and Christy blushing, while the baby in Christy's arms giggled happily.

"Mommy! I made boom boom!" little Crystal said making Shego sigh, and the other two laugh.

KPKPKPKPKPKP

Well, that's it! xD I hope you all enjoyed it! Now I know some of you wanted to see some "action!" but trust me, this next story, will have action…and lots of violence o.o well I hope you all enjoyed his story, read it, review it, and wait for the next story xD


End file.
